sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χορραϊκή Θρησκεία
Χορραϊκή Θρησκεία Hurrian Mythology , Είναι η θρησκεία των Χορραϊκών κρατών . Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χορραϊκή " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " Χορραίοι". Εισαγωγή Ο θεός Άλαλος (Alalu) εκθρονίζεται από το γιό του, Άνο (Anu), Προφανώς ο Άνος είναι αντίστοιχος με τον "An" της Σουμεριακής Θρησκείας και επιπλέον, αντίστοιχος με τον Ουρανό της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας. Αυτός,με τη σειρά του, εκθρονίζεται από το γιό του Κυμάρβιδα (Kumarbi). Ο Kumarbi κόβει τα γεννητικά όργανα του Anu και τα καταπίνει (προφανώς, ώστε να εμποδίσει τον κτήτορα να τα βρεί κκαι να τα επαναποκτήσει). Προφανώς, ο Kumarbi είναι αντίστοιχος με τον αντίστοιχος με τον Κρόνο της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας. Ο Anu όμως δεν ταράσσεται αλλά γελώντας αναφέρει στον Kumarbi ότι τώρα φέρει τον σπέρμα του στην κοιλιά του (επομένως, σύμφωνα και με την άγνοια που υπήρχε την 4η/3η χιλιετηρίδα που δημιουργήθηκε ο μύθος αυτός, προφανώς θα τεκνοποιήσει). Ο Kumarbi πανικόβλητος "εμέσει" (δηλ. εκβάλλει με εμετό) τα καταπωθέντα όργανα στο έδαφος οπότε γεννώνται τρεις νέες θεότητες * ο Τίγρης (Tigris), *ο Τασμισός (Tashmishu) και *ο Τέσις (Teshub) (αντίστοιχος του Δία) Ο Teshub εθρονίζει με τη σειρά του τον Kumarbi. Ο Τεσούμπ γίνεται θεός του ουρανού και του κεραυνού. Αργότερα, ο Teshub, για να διασφαλίσει την εξουσία του παλεύει και νικά το γιγάντιο τέρας "Ουλλικουμίς" (γιο του Kumarbi) το οποίο είχε επίσης τεράστιες διαστάσεις (9.000 λεύγες ύψος). Ανάλυση The Hurrian culture made a great impact on the religion of the Χετταίων (Hittites). From the Hurrian cult centre at Kummanni in Κισσία (Kizzuwatna) Hurrian religion spread to the Hittite people. Syncretism merged the Old Hittite and Hurrian religions. Hurrian religion spread to Συρία (Syria), where Βήλος (Baal) became the counterpart of Teshub. The later kingdom of Ουραρτίας (Urartu) also venerated gods of Hurrian origin. The Hurrian religion, in different forms, influenced the entire ancient Near East, except Αίγυπτο (ancient Egypt) and Νότια Μεσοποταμία (Mesopotamia). The main gods in the Χορραϊκού Πανθέου were: * Τέσις (Teshub), Teshup; the mighty weathergod. * Χήβη , (Hebat]], Hepa; his wife, the mother goddess, regarded as the Sun goddess among the Hittites (είναι αντίστοιχη ετυμολογικά με την Ελληνική Ήβη). * Σάρρος , (Sharruma, Sarruma, Šarruma); their son (παράβαλλε το ελληνικό θάρρος και τον Αιγυπτιακό Ώρο). * Κύμαρβις , (Kumarbi]]; the ancient father of Teshub. * Σαύσις(Shaushka, or Shawushka), Šauska; was the Hurrian counterpart of Ασσυριακής Ιστάριδος (Ishtar), and a goddess of healing. * Σίμεγις (Shimegi, Šimegi); the sun god. * Κύσα (Kushuh, Kušuh); the moon god. Symbols of the sun and the crescent moon appear joined together in the Hurrian Εικονογραφία. * Νέργαλος (Nergal); a Βαβυλωνιακός deity of the netherworld, whose Hurrian name is unknown. * Ώος, (Ea); was also Babylonian in origin, and may have influenced Canaanite El, and also Yah, known as Ύαμος , (Yam), God of the Sea and River. Names of Ινδοάριοι gods Μίθρας, (Mitra) and Βάρανος , (Varuna) especially, from the Βεδική Θρησκεία (Vedic religion) have survived in texts and personal names, but it is not known if any cult or temples actually existed. Hurrian cylinder seals often depict mythological creatures such as winged humans or animals, dragons and other monsters. The interpretation of these depictions of gods and demons is uncertain. They may have been both protective and evil spirits. Some is reminiscent of the Ασσυριακό (Assyrian) shedu. The Hurrian gods do not appear to have had particular "home temples", like in the Mesopotamian religion or Αιγυπτιακή Θρησκεία (Ancient Egyptian religion). Some important cult centres were Κόμμαννα (Kummanni) in Kizzuwatna, and Hittite Yazilikaya. Harran was at least later a religious centre for the moon god, and Shauskha had an important temple in Nineve, when the city was under Hurrian rule. A temple of Νέργαλου (Nergal) was built in Urkesh in the late third millennium BC. The town of Kahat was a religious centre in the kingdom of Μιταννίας (Mitanni). The Hurrian myth “The Songs of Ullikummi”, preserved among the Hittites, is a parallel to Ησίοδου Θεογονία; the castration of Ουρανού (Uranus) by Κρόνου (Cronus) may be derived from the castration of Anu by Kumarbi, while Δία overthrow of Cronus and Cronus's regurgitation of the swallowed gods is like the Hurrian myth of Τέσιδα (Teshub) and Kumarbi.Güterbock, Hans Gustav: "Hittite Religion"; in Forgotten Religions: Including Some Living Primitive Religions (ed. Vergilius Ferm) (NY, Philosophical Library, 1950), pp. 88–89, 103–104 It has been argued that the worship of Attis drew on Hurrian myth.Suggested by Jane Lightfoot in the Times Literary Supplement 22 July 2005 p 27, in her account of Philippe Borgeaud, Mother of the Gods: from Cybele to the Virgin Mary, Johns Hopkins 2005 ISBN 0-8018-7985-X. The Φρύγια goddess Κυβέλη (Cybele) would then be the counterpart of the Hurrian goddess Χήβη (Hebat). Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χετταϊκή Θρησκεία * Χορραίοι *Θρησκεία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *